


Drunk: After

by Butler_Barb



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butler_Barb/pseuds/Butler_Barb
Summary: Mc wakes up with a headache, not remembering anything about what happened last night. They go to RAD and see everyone acting weird: smiling so brightly and looking so smug, while some were beat red.They meet Asmo and Satan after that, and Asmodeus shows them a video. It was about that night.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Drunk: After

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, someone asked me at tumblr about what happened after Mc sees the video and how will they react.
> 
> Enjoy guys~!
> 
> Tumblr: queenyren

"Ugh...My head."

Mc groans out while looking for their D.D.D to check the time.

"Why did I even drink that much??"

They stand up, still half asleep while heading towards their bathroom to fix their self.

"My head feels like exploding. I don't wanna go to school and just stay here to sleep..."

Mc whines but changed their clothes into their RAD uniform and head to RAD nonetheless, after taking the hangover pill that Lucifer left at the table, along with her breakfast which had a note.

_"Surprisingly everyone had an agreement of making your breakfast. You must be having a massive headache, so if just want to take a rest for the rest for today, go ahead. -Lucifer."_

They chuckle and kept the note with a smile on their face.

"...Why am I having this feeling of disgust towards myself?"

You ask as you shiver, having goosebumps while looking confused.

...

"I regret my decision now."

They grumbled as they walk at the hallway, the noise making her head to ache more.

"I should've just stayed home and lazed around."

Mc continues to grumble, not even realizing a hand coming towards her shoulder.

"Good morning, Mc. Are you feeling okay? I thought you would be staying and resting at home."

Simeon greets then questions with a bright smile.

"Huh? Oh, hey Simeon. And yeah, I'm doing fine..I guess."

They replied, mumbling the last part with a sheepish smile.

"And I just didn't like the thought of missing today's lesson. It's my fault for drinking too much anyways."

Mc felt the shame crawling its way towards them, making them completely confused. Wondering why they're feeling such shame and disgust towards their self.

"Well, if it isn't Mc."

Solomon enters the scene, somewhat looking completely smug as he smiles at them.

"It's great to see you attending RAD. I really expected for you to be resting at the House of Lamentation."

You felt like sweating, and feeling nervous in front of the angel and human sorcerer.

_Just what is this heavy shame feeling on my shoulders???_

They thought as they stared at the two handsome males, who seemed somewhat shining bright and looking so smug, especially Solomon, the human sorcerer.

"What are you being so smug about?"

Solomon hums as he continues to smile that you even cursed at his handsome face for making your heart so weak, that made you pissed.

"Ah, that's right. You said that we should be giving you some warning before smiling, right?"

You stared at him with wide eyes, confusion completely written all over your face.

"Huh??? What???"

The two of them laughs, finding your confused look adorable for them that it just made them want to tease you more.

"Anyways, don't have a heart attack when one us smiles, okay?"

Simeon says, patting your head that your confusion meter kept rising.

"That's right. Ahaha."

Solomon winks at you, and it seems that an arrow just pierced your heart and...eyes. But, of course, you responded with a small smile.

_F*ck_.

"Mc!"

Luke runs towards them, smiling brightly as he gives them a hug.

"The demon brothers said that you'll be absent today because you're sick! Why are you here instead of resting? Are you gonna be okay taking classes when sick??"

Mc couldn't help but be in awe at the little angel, thinking he's just the most cute and absolutely adorable being they have seen.

"Of course."

They replied with a soft smile, completely forgetting their head aching somehow.

"Anyways, I'll get going now. See you later guys."

You said your goodbye to the three, now remembering that feeling of shame and disgust once again.

"Did I miss something? I don't remember anything after taking my 7th glass or something."

They take a deep breathe, a small smile showing.

"I'm sure I didn't do anything weird."

Soon you felt someone tap your shoulder, which made you turn around with a hum.

"A pleasant morning, Mc!"

Diavolo greets in a joyful manner, looking completely in a great mood, along with Barbatos. Both of the demons seems to shine brightly like Solomon and Simeon.

"Oh, Good morning, Lord Diavolo."

You simply greeted with a smile, finding them cute looking like that. But Diavolo pouts, making you wonder if you said something wrong.

"So they're not calling me Dia anymore, huh?"

Diavolo mumbles to himself which you raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had just said.

"Hello, Mc. Should you really be attending class today instead resting?"

They chuckle and smile.

"Yeah, Don't worry, I'm doing great."

"Would you look at that! It's Mammon and Leviathan!"

The prince shouts with a laugh. The two demon brothers looked up and saw Diavolo, Barbatos and...You.

_OMG! It's Mc! Gotta act natural!_

"Hi, L-Lord Diavolo, and M-M-M-Mc!"

Levi stutters out, his face bright red, along with Mammon.

"Mc! What're y-y-you doin' here?! Shouldn't y-ya be r-resting at home or s-s-somethin'?"

Mc opens their mouth, an eyebrow rising.

"Uhh..It's lonely and quiet there without you guys, so yeah. And why are you both so red and stuttering so much???"

You put each of your hands on their forehead, checking out the demons temperature if their sick.

"Wow, hot. You two must've caught a cold or something."

Levi backs away, looking like he'll pass out any second because of your hand.

"T-The great Mammon isn't someone w-who'll g-g-get some dumb c-c-cold just like that!"

Mc scoffs and waves her hand.

"Sure, whatever. Don't go complaining when it gets worse. See you later Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Mammon and Levi."

You walk away from the four of them, now getting weird out about the boys.

_The f*ck is happening?? Are they just in a good mood or they're just high or something???_

Now all those thinking is making their head ache more again, that it made them groan and grumble.

"Sweetie, Mc! You're here!"

Asmodeus hugs you from behind with a big smile on his face, startling you.

"Being in a place without you is so boring~!"

The avatar of lust whines then giggles.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever."

You push Asmo away making Satan to chuckle lightly, satisfied a little at what you did.

"Why are you getting so touchy? Just what is wrong with everyone today???"

Satan and Asmo stares at each other then laughs.

"Oh, honey. I knew you wouldn't remember anything about yesterday after getting si wasted like that!"

Asmo starts as he takes his D.D.D out, opening its screen.

"That was the most cutest, adorable and the precious thing I have seen of your side so far!"

Satan nods his head, completely agreeing.

"Indeed it was. It was definitely funny and cute seeing you act like that, Mc."

You stared at them with that confused expression once again which you had done many times for today.

"Here, watch this~!"

And so, that is when you felt like stabbing your eyes for seeing such things that you would never think of doing when drunk.

_"See?! Especially when you smile! You see how charming thiz b*tch Ish?!"_

You cover your eyes, completely bright red as shame, disgust, and embarrassment consumes you.

_B*tch?! Did I seriously called Solomon a b*tch?!_

They groan, then after that. They seemed to cough out blood and felt their self slowly crumbling, after seeing the scene of them hugging everyone and hearing them asking everyone in the room to marry them.

_**F*cking end my life.** _

The video ended which resulted a laughing Asmo and Satan, remembering the incident yesterday and a 100% want to experience it again.

But they flinched when they the lifeless looking Mc, who's soul seems like would leave their body any second now.

"Thank you for making me remember about my shameful and embarrassing actions of yesterday. Now if you would excuse me.."

You said, speaking sweetly with a smile.

"I would to find a very deep hole and live there for the rest of my life."

They flinched as they saw Mc quickly dash away from them, startling both of them.

"Wha-?! Mc?!"

They both run after them, catching you.

"You can't do that Mc!"

Satan shouts, holding your wrist.

"No! Let me go!"

Lucifer, Belphie and Beelzebub soon arrives, wondering what's that bickering is about.

"What in the Diavolo is happening here??"

Lucifer questions, arms crossed.

"Lucifer! Listen here, Mc wants to burry their self inside a hole!!"

Asmodeus shouts to his older brother.

"I said live! Not bury myself, damn it!"

You stop and stay quiet for a second, making them confused and worried.

"But that'll do much better!!"

• • •

"Why am I here with you all when I'm trying my best to ignore all of you earlier.."

You said as you sulk on a corner, covering your face.

"Come on, Mc. You shouldn't do that. You're making us sad..You won't be able to see our handsome smiling face."

Your face turns red once again, and you face Solomon.

"Don't tease me..!"

The sorcerer laughs and hugs you.

"Okay, Ahahaha. Here, let me hide you."

Everyone doesn't seem to like what's happening in front of them. Not one bit.

"He's definitely taking advantage of this."

Belphegor deadpans, earning a nod from his twin brother, who's eyebrows both furrowed.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Get away from Mc, you shady sorcerer!"

Mammon shouts, while pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah, get away!"

Luke also shouts, pouting his lips.

"I want to be in the hole of shame."

You grumble as the demons continue to bicker and glare at Solomon.

"Ahaha. Don't worry about what happened last night, Mc. What happened has happened. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

You stare at Diavolo then laughs flatly.

"Uh, yeah, no. This is why I like to drink alone! I will never have to be worried about what weird stuff I did!"

Simeon chuckles and pats their head with a smile.

"Come on, Mc. No one even hated what you did last night."

Lucifer nods his head, cursing Solomon inside his head.

"Yes, indeed."

"In fact, we all quite enjoyed the affection you gave to all of us."

Barbatos joins as well, grinning. You sunk down, covering your bright red face.

"Well the sober me didn't."

Asmo chuckles and skips towards you, smiling brightly.

"You were so cute last night. Did you know that Mc?"

You deadpan an expression at the demon.

"All I know is that I'm horribly disgusted, ashamed, and embarrassed of myself."

Leviathan shrugs his shoulders while taking his phone out to play with it.

"I know how that feels, lol."

They all turned their heads to glare at the purple head demon.

"Come on, Mc. I'm sure you didn't meant anything you said last night, as much as it hurts to admit."

Diavolo assures, along with a soft smile but somehow looking like a puppy.

"Augh! I tend to be very honest when drunk, so this is killing me!!"

Beelzebub steps forward then stares at you.

"Do you want me to give you some of my warmth, Mc?"

You stare at the large demon and remembers that line you also said to him last night, which made you shiver in disgust at your own self once more.

"From no on, I will be limiting my drinking. 3 shots is enough. No more than that."

They deadpan and spread their arms to hug Beel.

"But why, Mc?! That side of you was absolutely adorable and precious!"

Asmo whines which made everyone to nod in agreement.

"If I ever get drunk, I will blame you Asmo "

The demon shrieks and points at Mammon.

"That's Mammon's job! Not mine! Blame him!!"

"Hey!"

The white haired scoffs and coughs.

"T-The great Mammon a-also...wants some hug...."

You stare at him, wondering what he just mumbled to himself.

"You want some bug???"

You stare at him in disgust for asking you for a...bug. Lol.

"No!! Augh!!"

Mammon groans in frustration while scratching his head.

"Anyways. I need some time alone for the time being. Don't look for me until I show myself to you all."

Mc quickly leaves the room, making the boys to chuckle which only made Luke confused.

And so, for the rest of the day, Mc avoids all of their friends. Not wanting to remember their shameful actions.

"Mc? How are you doing?"

Satan questions as the brothers continues to do their thing, but is actually listening to what they'll be answering.

"Huh? Oh, I'm doing great."

They replied with a big smile.

"Besides for the fact about what I did last night is eating me up, so yeah. I'm doing absolutely great."

Everyone discussed at chat after having dinner with their human.

"Then it would be best to not bring up what they did or about what happened last night."

Diavolo informs, which everyone responded with a demoji nodding its head. And before Diavolo puts his D.D.D down, he chats one last time.

"Have a pleasant night everyone. Take good care of Mc. Good bye."


End file.
